


Later

by M_G1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Mostly Fluff, Post Reveal, pre battle, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G1/pseuds/M_G1
Summary: As the Army of the Dead approaches, the news of Jon's parentage isn't enough to keep him and Dany apart.





	Later

Dany smiled as the door to her, well their chambers was pushed open. She could see Jon walk towards her through the mirror, as she applied the final touches to her new armour, ensuring it was battle ready. One of the Freefolk, Jon’s friend Tormund had reached Winterfell earlier that day, with news of the Army of the Dead’s impending arrival, causing chaos amongst Lords and Ladies. While this news had been a surprise to them, Dany had learned to take nothing for granted, and had cherished every available moment of peace with Jon.

The reveal of Jon’s parentage had definitely been a shock, but deep down Dany had known there was something deeper between the two of them, something binding them together. She realised that this information had rocked Jon, and was therefore more than prepared to give him as much time as he needed to come to terms with it. They had not been physically intimate since, but there had been no change in terms of the way the felt about each other, she could tell. It was just a matter of Jon needing to find himself again, and the rest would come with it. 

“The men are prepared, well, as prepared as they can be.” He spoke softly, running a hand through his hair. “They are terrified, though.”

“They have every right to be.” Dany replied, finally turning to face him. She smiled softly at him. “You look exhausted.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. I can’t lie I’ve had a few sleepless nights.”

“So have I.” She agreed.

“I wouldn't have known had you not said, you look as fierce and as beautiful as ever.” Jon said.

She grinned shyly at him. She thought she had left her shyness in the past. But always Jon Snow managed to brings things out of her that she didn't know existed. “I’ve gotten good at hiding my feelings.”

He nodded. “So when you smile and laugh with me, is all that just a front, to cover up the fact that you actually despise me?” He teased.

She chuckled softly. “I could never despise you. Not even if I tried.”

He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his, and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’ve got a feeling that I’m going to regret spending a few nights in bed alone.”

“There are plenty more nights for you to rectify that mistake.” She tested the waters, knowing the topic was an uncomfortable one, ever since he had found out about their relation.

“Aye, there are.” His response gave her little indication of his feelings.

“Please be careful, Jon. I know you have a habit of playing the hero, but please don't do anything stupid.” She begged.

“I only used to do that because trying to be a hero was all I had, now I have you.” Jon admitted. “Anyway, don't you act like you haven't had your fair share of hero moments, judging from the stories I’ve heard.” He joked, grinning at her. She laughed with him.

“Never. The stories are exaggerated.” She replied, eyeing him mischievously.

“After knowing you for a while now, I somehow doubt that, Dany. Maybe you can tell me the truth, later.” He proposed.

She nodded, tears beginning to cloud her eyes. “Later.”

Jon squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and moved past her to retrieve his armour, which laid at the bedside of their shared room. He stood next to her in the mirror as he began to tie the laces, fumbling awkwardly as he tried to reach the ones at his back.

“Here, let me.” Dany began to tie the laces out of his reach. Her looked at her disapprovingly, to which she rolled her eyes.

“Does the idea of someone helping you make you so uncomfortable?” She smirked as she asked.

“The fact that you’re so close and I can do nothing about it makes me uncomfortable.” He admitted. “Also, I’ve never had someone else fit my armour. I have to admit it feels quite nice.”

“If we’re fortunate you’ll have an entire lifetime of me fitting your armour.”

“Hopefully, I won’t have to wear armour too many more times.” 

She sighed sadly, the question long on her mind finally ready to break free. “Do you still want me?” She asked timidly. “I need to know.”

He took her hand and lead them both to the bed to sit down. “When I first found out about my parents, I didn't think I would ever look at you the same way again. I expected the idea of me loving you to disgust me, but it didn’t. I’ve never felt as happy as I do when I’m with you. I met a stranger, whom I fell in love with, and for some bizarre reason she fell in love with me also, I’m not going to throw that away just because society dictates that we shouldn't be together. Those few nights alone reminded me how much better I feel with you by my side. We should be together, I know that for a fact. I love you, Dany, and I’m not ashamed to admit it. I am proud. Proud enough to make you my wife, if you would allow me the privilege.” He eyed her nervously.

She took a deep breath to compose herself. “Of course I will marry you, Jon Snow.”

He smiled widely. He wiped the tears away from her face with his leather sleeve. “Hey, Daenerys Targaryen doesn't cry, especially not over a fool like me.”

She laughed, wiping at her own tears. Their peace was disturbed by the three blows of the horn, it had seemed logical to continue the Night’s Watch’s tradition.

“It’s time.” He said.

She nodded. “Remember, don’t you dare do anything stupid. I cannot bare another night alone.”

He smiled. “I promise I won’t. You promise me the same.”

“I promise.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you later then, Dany.” He pressed a kiss to her lips fiercely, not letting go for several seconds. It shocked her at first. “Making up for the last few days.” He joked.

She laughed as he left the room. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated.
> 
> Another short one shot. The new season has me feeling really motivated.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes


End file.
